


Believe

by dreamyafterdark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Age of Resistance (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Come Eating, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, Loosely based on Hux comic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Praise Kink, Service Top Kylo Ren, messy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: After the Norwood encounter, Kylo has a score to settle with Hux. But perhaps not quite how the General imagines...





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [GayloBen's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/)  
incredible art piece [Spread your coward legs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536595) ♥♥♥
> 
> Although, when I started writing the fic, it ran away and Kylo ended up acting differently than I thought he would... O:) still, hope you like it :)
> 
> Note: The consent tag is just a precaution. Hux is a bit hesitant and there is some to and fro, but it end up being anxiety based, and be alright and consensual.

“After you, General.” 

Hux thought he heard a change in the Knight’s voice, but it had to have been his imagination. The distortion from his helmet would have, well, masked any such thing. Thus, Ren would surely not bother trying to put on a voice.

Intentionally, that is.

Strange though, how Hux was still thinking about this as he got into the shuttle. He found a space to sit, and Ren sat across from him. The shuttle took off, and Hux thought it seemed quite… empty.

“Where are the crew?”  
“No sentients on board. All droids. Two pilots, one med droid, one general service droid.”, came the reply.  
“Whose decision was that?”, Hux frowned.  
“Mine.”

Of course, that was a silly thing to ask. Hux just wanted to hear Ren admit it - or at least he thought he did. The Knight did it so easily, and then said nothing else, and it was beginning to unnerve Hux. He took out his datapad and started working on a report. Kylo sat in silence. Even though... Hux could feel his masked face watching him.

He tried his best to ignore him.

It didn’t work.

“What is it you wish to say, Ren?”, he finally said, without looking up.  
“Will your report reflect that you ran away at the first sign of danger?”

Hux didn’t need unmasked communication to sense the air of derision in Ren’s voice.

“I did not run away. It was merely a tactical decision.”, he noted dryly.  
“Tactical…”  
“Yes, Ren. Such a thing exists. I have excelled at strategic planning at the Academy, something that seems to have been lacking from your own…. Training.”

Ren couldn’t be serious. But in hindsight, teasing him about his training might have been ill-advised. Hux bit his lip, and continued tapping away on his datapad, never once looking up... Then he heard the hiss of Ren’s mask being removed, the soft noise of him shaking out his dark hair...

“Get up.”

Hux dropped his datapad. Damnit... Ren’s voice, there was an… *edge* to it. Wild. Dark. Hux was not to be bullied, but this was… different. The darkness in Ren's voice was also… sweet. Strangely sweet… - Damnit, get it together, Armitage. Hux cursed under his breath and bent down to pick up his datapad, but as he straightened up, Kylo had stepped in front of him. Towering over the slim redhead and staring down at him with dark eyes... filled with golden speckles... for a moment, Hux lost himself in those eyes, unbelievably deep, and… so pretty, really…

What did it signify again, if a Force user’s eyes turned yellow? Hux had never paid any attention to such things, it was all mystic nonsense after all. Except now... now it perhaps wasn't...

“Get. Up.”

Hux coughed, then swallowed hard. Shaking himself from this stupor, he fixed Kylo with a glare. Frustrated defiance bubbled up inside him, but... also something else, something vulnerable from deep inside him, and Hux didn’t want to show it, didn't want Ren to see… - Kylo slowly took off his gloves. Hux swallowed again. One of Kylo’s hands, large, warm, rose up and gripped the back of Hux’s neck. Flexing, he pulled back Hux’s head, making the General hiss. 

“Start walking.”

The words felt like they should have been barked, They were anything but. Kylo's voice was low, growling almost, but... warm. Hux was confused. This, and the realisation that Ren’s hand was pulsing, gently, almost as if he was massaging Hux’s neck, that the way he pushed Hux forward was *light*... and that it was his hand, his ungloved hand, not the Force, no choking, no pushing... it almost dazed Hux again. 

On one hand, he wanted to resist, shout at the Knight. This was unacceptable behaviour. He wasn't Hux’s superior, and his whole mode of ordering the gingerhaired about was inappropriate and – did Ren order a ship full of droids because-  
“Inside.”, Kylo growled.  
\- because droids could be *memory wiped*… A wave of fear rushed over Hux as he stepped across the threshold and heard Kylo close the door behind him. *Lock*. Lock the door behind him.

“Ren, this is-“, he began, but the Knight cut him off with a wave of his hand.  
“Lie down.”

At this command, Hux’s pupils widened like umbrellas - only they didn't shield anything. They only invited Kylo in, closer... But no, no this wasn't right, surely.

“Now listen here, Ren-“

“I said, lie down, Hux… please.”

Voice soft, eyes soft, even a soft word like "please"... Hux almost didn't recognise the man before him. And while inappropriate, he had to admit it felt good, deeply good... because it was so like all the things he’d secretly fantasized about... - Stars, did Ren know? And if he did, why now? Why here?

Hux had questions, thoughts running nervously through his head, defiance demanding that he didn't want to make it this easy for the arrogant Knight, but he also wanted this... so much. And so, when Kylo put his hand on Hux's chest, and started pushing him down... not hard… softly, and yet insistent... Hux, he… let himself be moved. Did not move by himself, let Ren take control... as long as he could. There was a point - and Hux could have calculated out the exact angle, perhaps another time – where his slender body showed a little muscle tension. Where it was physically not possible to move as slowly as he did just be being pushed. Where it showed that he was in fact co-operating. Consenting. Playing along. Dancing, with Ren, on top of a shiny blue console... - How ironic, where the Knight was placing him. 

“Are you going to destroy me like a console?”, Hux sneered, then regretted it. Awkward...

Kylo leaned further over him, the blue light reflecting off of his face and armour. “Down.”, he purred, and pushed Hux all the way onto the console in one smooth movement...

And so Hux lay, and waited while Ren took off every single item of clothing he was wearing. It confused Hux. Perhaps it wasn’t a hard and fast rule, but whenever men had acted dominant with him before, they’d usually kept on their uniforms and stripped Armitage instead. But now Ren was completely nude, and Stars.... Hux had seen his chest, through the training room cameras, but never all of him... The man was built like a sculpture. Like a work of art.

But he said nothing. He just stood and stared darkly at Hux. The General sighed, and moved his hands to open the top of his uniform. Hm, how would it feel to have Ren’s bare skin against his chest, he thought himself, when his hands froze in mid-motion.

“No. That’s not how I want it.”  
“Alright…”, Hux bristled. “You can let go of my hands now.”

Kylo did let go of the Force-hold on Hux’s hands. Then used the Force to rip off his trousers. Hux shrieked, the material making a sharp noise, before it fell to the floor. He propped himself up on his elbows, glaring at the Knight.

“What do you think you’re doing? That was completely unnecessary!”  
“You think you deserve that uniform?”, Kylo hissed.  
“What- what are you talking about? This is too weird.”

Gone was the softness, and with it, Hux's light trance of whatever it the effect was Kylo had on him. Hux tried to get up off of the panel, but Kylo gripped his hips, and Hux stilled with a soft gasp. Damn, it felt good, it shouldn't, it should feel scary, or infuriating, or both, but it didn't, it felt... safe. How could anything feel safe right now?

“Stay… please…”, Kylo almost whispered, his voice crackling, his eyes... dampening?

Hux swallowed. Kylo stood, holding Hux’s hips, breathing slowly, and Hux let his breath align with the Knights, let himself get pulled into position, his ass at the edge of the panel, and Kylo’s beautiful, large cock pressing against the inside of his thigh. Hux’s own cock was in a state of excited softness, about to get hard, but too nervous still..  
“Have you actually ever done this before? It looks as if you’ve got no intention of preparing me…”, he grumbled.

Kylo hummed in response, then took Hux’s cock and closed his lips over the head. The sudden sensation elicited a moan from Hux’s lips, and he was suddenly quite glad that droid memories could be wiped, as downright obscene smacking and slurping noises came from the Knight’s mouth, sinking Hux’s cock ever deeper down his throat. Kylo was messy… very messy… With anyone else, Hux might have complained, but there was something almost devoted about Kylo, something... hungry…

Kylo collected his thick, creamy spit and used it to slick Hux's entrance, entering him with one, then two fingers. Hux's head rolled back, and moans began to roll off of his lips. Kylo’s fingers moved slowly, steadily… when he withdrew them, Hux let out a slow whine. But there was the anticipation. He’d feel Kylo’s cock inside him, finally, after so long dreaming about this… Ren lined himself up against Hux’s entrance, let his hands move to the inside of his thighs and grip them.

“Spread…”

Hux moaned, and let his hips respond, push against Kylo, as he slowly entered Hux. Luxuriously. When he began to thrust, he set an almost hypnotic rhythm. Hux groaned, gripping the edge of the console. So good, so damn good, better than with anyone before... 

“That’s it…”, Kylo purred. “Open to me…”

Hux’s heart began to beat faster. He wanted to let go completely, Kylo’s voice was gentle, inviting... But there was something in his eyes, in the way he looked at Hux. A strange, sad darkness...

“Spread your coward legs…”, Kylo said softly. 

There it was. Hux’s eyes flashed.

“What? What are you saying?...”

Kylo kept fucking Hux just the same, but let go of his legs, leaned over him, covered him with his body, ran his hands up his arms and pinned down his wrists. 

“Coward... You're a coward, you ran away, didn’t believe in me, left me, to die alone....”

The words came fast now, shot out like tiny, icy bullets, and it felt as if Hux's chest froze under the onslaught.

“Are you… are you going to kill me?”, he shivered underneath the Knight. The answer seemed to take forever, although it came almost instantaneously.

“No… Nooooo….”, Kylo whined, almost cried out. 

Hux was taken aback. The ice melted, replaced by a whirl of confusion, care, and regret… Kylo’s voice was so sad, and his hands had moved from Hux’s wrists to thread his fingers into Hux’s, his lips found Hux's neck and kissed it, bit it, with what felt like soft desperation…

“… I *love* you… when you gave up on me... I didn’t know how much it meant, didn’t *want* to know, to admit it… Hux, please... I can’t do this… I won’t do this without you… I need you to believe in me.. Please... I’ll do anything you want, I’ll give you what you need… please don’t let me go…”

Never in his wildest dreams did Hux imagine that Ren would… need him. Or rather, he often thought to himself Ren could use some of his discipline, his guidance, but he didn’t think the Knight felt the same, wanted Hux’s-

“Approval… Is that it?... sweetheart…”, Hux said tentatively. 

Kylo’s heart missed a beat. Hux could feel it. And how he shivered at the word “sweetheart”.

“Did you like that?”, Hux purred. "Do you want to be my good boy?"

Kylo whimpered. Audibly, Hux smiled, and loosened one of his hands to stroke through his dark hair, then down his neck and back, feeling how the Knight arched into his touch.

“Yes... you are my good boy, Kylo... And you're keeping up such a nice, steady rhythm this whole time… ”

Kylo whimpered louder, moaned.

“Now I want you to fuck me harder.", Hux continued in the same purring voice. "Can you do that? Show me how much you want me? Perhaps, if you're really good, I'll let you make come…”

Kylo nodded enthusiastically, and Hux kept one hand on him, as the Knight repositioned himself and gripped Hux's thighs again. Hux’s other hand moved over his mouth, muffling the moans and sighs he so generously gifted Kylo, as he felt his thrusts intensify...

When Kylo was close, he held himself off, begged Hux to let him make him come, earned more praise and almost climaxed from that alone. Hux chuckled to himself. How perfect this had all turned out. How reverently Kylo handled his cock, watched him as Hux came across his stomach, gathered his cum up with his fingers and asked if he was allowed to eat it...

Of course he was.

When they docked with the Finalizer, Hux was still in Kylo’s arms, being held like the most precious thing he could imagine. And Hux, the smile on his face was serene, for the first time in a very long time... 


End file.
